Sora
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: ¿Qué significado tiene Sasuke para Sakura? Pensamientos de ella hacia él que no ha sido capaz de expresar


_**Declaimer**__: los personajes de la serie de no me pertenecen, únicamente la historia es mía. Espero la disfruten n_n_

_Desde el principio ella sintió que nació para conocerlo._

Desde antes que lo supiera lo estaba buscando; desapareció en sus sueños y apareció en su futuro. Cuando menos lo espero, esos perfectos ojos estaban mirándola. El haber coincidido en un tiempo y lugar preciso fue una bendición, él era un milagro de apariencia ordinaria; conocerlo fue sin duda alguna lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Con su llegada cambió un sinfín de cosas, sus días se llenaron de color y su universo dio un giro de 360°.

_**Él**_ iluminaba su mundo más que el mismo sol; cuando estaba a su lado sentía miles de mariposas haciendo una revolución en su estomago y una dicha enorme iba creciendo cada vez más y más en su pecho. Estaba segura de que no sería capaz de encontrar las palabras que pudieran describir sus sentimientos hacia _**él**_. Ella no era perfecta, estaba más que consiente de sus múltiples defectos, era berrinchuda, enojona, terca e impulsiva, por destacar algunos, aún así, él la había escogido a ella, y si se lo permitía, ella se encargaría de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos de muchas formas durante cada día del resto de sus vidas.

Tampoco era capaz de expresar la enorme magnitud de sus sentimientos, al menos podía decirle un poco de ello, pensaba que debería decírselo sin rodeos, una y otra vez pensaba en hacerlo, más nunca podía… cuando se encontraba a su lado el mundo entero desaparecía por completo, y si lo miraba de frente quedaba perdida dentro de esos perfectos ojos y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera _**él**_, es por eso que solía mirar al piso o rehuir a su mirada, no quería sucumbir ante él con tanta facilidad, le apenaba de sobremanera que el supiera lo embobada y la forma en que la tenía bajo su control, era cierto, ella estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de _**él**_. La hacía sumamente feliz, a tal punto que en diversas ocasiones ella había roto a llorar a causa de tanta dicha…

Fue imposible no enamorarse de _**él**_, con esos gestos tan suyos que le fascinaban, unos ojos que logran hipnotizarla irremediablemente, poseía también un olor que le encantaba, si bien no lo parecía, _**él**_ era un chico muy dulce, bastante cálido a su manera; es una persona sumamente interesante, si, lo sabía, no tenían mucho en común y eran bastante diferentes pero eso hacía las cosas más interesantes y divertidas, no había día en el que no aprendiera algo gracias a _**él**_; sentía en el fondo de su corazón que se complementaban, juntos formaban un todo, tanto en cuerpo como en alma encajaban a la perfección el uno con el otro (cosa que le producía un placer secreto). Sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que _**él**_ era su otra mitad, la pieza que la completaba. Estaba segura de que su encuentro no fue casualidad

Para su enorme sorpresa sus sentimientos no solo llegaron a él sino que también fueron correspondidos; no supo ni cómo ni por qué se había fijado en ella, está bien, lo admitía, tenía un carácter un tanto irritante, su vocabulario no era muy fino que digamos y no era tan bella ni tenía un cuerpo despampánate como el de otras chicas. Amaba lo que sea que fuera por lo que la había escogido a ella.

Algunas veces no lograba entenderlo ni él a ella, lo que la frustraba, e incluso algunas veces la hería; él era piezas rotas que escapaban y caían en la palma de su mano, las recogía y las unía otra vez, como si armara un rompecabezas de _**él**_. Deseaba que _**él**_ fuera feliz, y haría mil y un cosas para que así fuera.

Seguramente el se burlaría si supiera que a pesar del año y casi cuatro meses que tenían de relación su corazón seguía acelerándose cuando apenas lo veía, le asustaba la fuerza con que su corazón latía, solía pensar que iba a salir disparado de su pecho, incluso le apenaba pensar que el pudiera escuchar sus frenéticos latidos; una enorme y boba sonrisa se pintaba en la comisura de sus labios. Oh si, amaba a ese hombre como nunca había amado a nadie, _**él**_ significaba muchas cosas para ella, era uno de sus mejores amigos, su mayor confidente en el mundo, el primer y último pensamiento que tenía a diario, la única persona que no salía por nada en el mundo de su cabeza, estuviera donde estuviera, hiciera lo que hiciera el estaría ahí, paseando descaradamente por sus pensamientos. Era su aire cuando sentía que no podía respirar, la levantaba cuando sus pies tropezaban (en un sentido no literal), _**él**_ era la mayor inspiración de su sonrisa aún cuando sentía ganas de llorar, _**él**_y solo _**él**_ es el único que puede hacer que todo marche mejor con un beso. Secretamente cada noche se inventaba un futuro a su lado.

Atesoraba todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido a su lado, eran especiales porque habían ocurrido a su lado, desde comer juntos, caminar bajo la lluvia, permanecer acostados en el sofá, solo con _**él**_ hablaba hasta las 3:00 am hasta cosas más profundas, como el compartir sus secretos, metas, pensamientos y anhelos más íntimos, esos que hasta la fecha _**nadie**_había conocido. Y es que solo a su lado cualquier suceso, por más trivial que fuera se volvía digno de memorar.

Daría lo que fuera por estar por siempre a su lado, sin importar lo mal que se pusieran las cosas entre los dos no dejaría de luchar nunca, _**él**_ es lo más importante para ella, no existe en el mundo nadie mejor que _**él**_ y si lo hay sinceramente no le importa. Para ella no hay nadie mejor que _**él**_, no hay absolutamente nadie que la haga sentir ni la mitad de lo que _**él**_ causa en ella, no hay en el mundo otra persona con la que deseara un futuro, quería permanecer por toda la eternidad a su lado, quería entregarse a _**él**_ en todas las formas posibles, formar una familia… Anhelaba muchas cosas que si no son con _**él**_ no serían con nadie, no era por berrinche o capricho, aunque sonara infantil, quería ser solo de _**él**_ en todo sentido y _**él**_ de ella porque sencillamente era su todo. Su corazón estaba a merced de _**él**_, y así sería por siempre, sin importar que pasara, _**él**_ fue, es y será el dueño de su corazón, a quien nunca olvidará.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas _**él**_ era su cielo, su paraíso personal en el que amaba perderse por completo, a todas horas; desde el principio notó que _**él**_era tan inmenso y maravilloso, igual que ese cielo azul que le encantaba admirar a diario, sin embargo _**él**_no era capaz de verlo así. Aunque muchas veces le pareció estar tan lejano de ella siempre estuvo ahí, aún cuando sabía que no sería capaz de alcanzarlo estirando la mano lo más que podía, _**él**_ se mantuvo ahí para ella y no lo notó hasta más adelante. Había días en los que _**su cielo**_ se encontraba lleno de nubes, verlo así la entristecía, por lo cual soplaba lo más fuerte que podía para alejar aquellas nubes, amaba su sonrisa, la dejaba sin aliento y haría _**lo que fuera**_ por mantenerla en sus labios (que besaban maravillosamente bien). No importaba si estaba turbio o despejado, si estaba con nubes grises o negras, seguía siendo hermoso y ella no se alejaría.

_**Él**_ es su recinto de paz, su alma gemela, la única persona con quien puede ser ella misma, que la hace crecer y mejorar día con día como persona; _**él**_ y solo _**él**_ le robo el corazón por completo; solo ese hombre tiene la capacidad de enamorarla cada día un poquito más (a pesar de que cree ya no poder amarlo más logra que sus sentimientos por el aumenten).

Si bien tuvieron muchos impedimentos y contradicciones incluso desde antes de comenzar, ahora estaban juntos, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran u opinaran, ella lo amaba y él a ella. Aún no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía ni con qué tanta fuerza lo hacía, probablemente jamás sería capaz de demostrarle ni la mitad de sus sentimientos. Aún así haría que supiera lo más que pudiera de ellos.

¿De qué forma estaría bien demostrarle sus sentimientos? ¿Esmerándose al cocinarle (ya fuera haciéndole un bento, unos chocolates o curry), escribiéndole cartas cursis, dándole pequeños detalles? Quizás sería mejor si le dijera con palabras sus sentimientos, a lo mejor invitarlo al cine o llevarlo a comer helado era buena opción. No estaba segura de cuál era la mejor forma, pero ella realizaría hasta lo imposible para demostrarle su amor.

-Oye –Hablo de la nada mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, el aludido la miro de reojo- _Sora, koishiteru_.

Aquellas dos palabras no describían mucho su sentir, pero eran un buen comienzo.

_***NOTAS DE LA AUTORA*:**_ Bueno son las 3:51 am, la inspiración me golpeo de pronto y no pude parar de escribir x3 sinceramente lo escribí pensando en alguien muy especial para mí (Sora, te amo /)


End file.
